


Hop and a Shower

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [9]
Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Easter, Eggs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Logan watch a movie, though Logan wasn't as impressed as Bobby might have liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hop and a Shower

"What're you doing kid?" Logan asked down his chest as Bobby took up residence between his feet on the floor. Bobby was facing the television, rather than Logan, which was the likely cause of any confusion.

"Watching the movie," Bobby replied and leaned his head against Logan's leg.

He knew there wasn't much Logan could say to that. Not here in the TV room. Though he did feel Logan's fingers ruffling his hair.

Bobby got the movie started and, as the studio logo finished, a small hoard of students had taken up residence all around he and Logan. He knew, because he heard Logan grunt behind him: "You're kidding right?"

Bobby pinched Logan's leg and heard the man chug half his soda in response.

The camera panned over the statues on Easter Island, then zoomed into a room belonging to a young rabbit. Logan flicked Bobby's ear. "You're in big trouble kid," he grumbled.

"Shhh -" came from several kids at once, none of them brave enough to tell Logan to shut up directly. Bobby had to muffle a chuckle

* * *

Bobby's head snapped around when he heard the door close. His hands froze on the buttons of his shirt. Logan might have been angry or horny or both. That look on his face was hard to figure out.

Harder still when he didn't say anything.

"Does this mean you didn't like the movie?" Bobby asked as innocently as he could manage.

One eyebrow crept up Logan's forehead. "What part of a movie about a drum-playing rabbit do you think appealed to me?" he grunted.

Bobby grinned bigger. "The candy," he answered. "Come on, who doesn't like the Easter Bunny?"

Logan's other eyebrow joined the first one.

Bobby shrugged. "Guess I don't have to give you that basket I bought, huh?"

Logan stalked forward. "You bought me a basket?"

"No. I said I bought _a_ basket." This was fun. He didn't often get chances to tease Logan. The movie had been a really good idea. It fit the holiday and, deep down, he knew that Logan liked all the kids. He wouldn't still be here teaching if he didn't.

He heard the growl, but it still didn't prepare him for being thrown over the man's shoulder and carried into the bathroom. "Hey!"

"Get your clothes off."

"What if I wasn't getting in the shower?" he protested.

"You are now."

It was hard, but Bobby fought down the grin threatening to bend his mouth. He liked it when Logan got into these moods. He slowly stripped off his shirt and khakis and didn't even bother trying to hide the erection he'd been sporting for the last couple of hours. Before Logan could growl more orders at him, he reached into the shower to start the water.

"Get in."

He looked Logan up and down, noticing he hadn't taken his clothes off yet. "Planning to shower in your clothes?"

"In, kid," he repeated.

Bobby stepped into the shower without another word. The water felt really good against his back. He watched the door for Logan to join him.

"Need you to get cleaned up first."

"So you can get me all dirty again?"

"No, so I can find that Easter basket you're hiding from me."

Bobby laughed. "If I promise to give it to you, will you get in here?"

Clearly the answer was 'yes'. Logan stripped out of his clothes and joined Bobby in the shower.

Logan pressed Bobby against the shower wall with one hand on his shoulder. He leaned in to kiss Bobby, long and slow, before he lifted him from the floor. Bobby looped his arms around Logan's neck and felt slick fingers probing at his hole. He let out a warm moan.

He let out another moan, louder this time, as Logan replaced his fingers with his cock. Bobby's fingers curled tight against the back of Logan's neck. He dropped his forehead to Logan's shoulder, tightened his legs around Logan's hips, feeling every push and slide of the cock inside him.

Bobby always felt it was unfair that he would be winded in a few minutes, but Logan was fine for what seemed like an hour. Bobby panted against Logan's ear. A few phrases came to mind, but none of them would form on his tongue, so he settled for nipping at Logan's earlobe.

Logan growled, a rumble from deep in his chest, and fucked him harder. Bobby let out a sharp gasp, then felt half his muscles tighten and jerk as his orgasm hit. Logan didn't let up until he was finished himself. Then he settled Bobby on his feet, one hand under his arm to keep him upright as he turned off the water.

"C'mon kid, let's get you outta here before you get waterlogged."

"Too late," Bobby said with a giggle and leaned heavily on Logan as he stepped from the shower. "Hey, is it just me, or did that new Easter Bunny guy in the movie look a lot like Cyclops?"


End file.
